Blog użytkownika:EverHiccstrid/Somethink I don't know
Do końca tego roku (szkolnego) nie będę dodawać nowych opek. Zajme się tylmi które mam. Informacje: *Hiccstrid ograniczone ze 100 do 10 ( Wszyscy w płacz) *Bohaterowie mają 15 lat. ( Niecałe szesnaście..... Tak jakby rocznikowo 16) *Akcja dzieje się po JWS i JS *Valki nie ma i PRAWDOPODOBNIE nie będzie. *Stoick nie ma smoka. *Myśli wiecie jak *Złośliwe uwagi w () 1. Zagrożenie Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się. Wszędzie było ciemno , nawet Szczerbatek jeszcze śpi. Podniosłem się leniwie z łóżka i nałożyłem but na nogę. Zeszłem na dół i zrobiłem sobie kanapkę. Po szybkim śniadaniu powolnym krokiem wróciłem do pokoju. Szczerbatek jeszcze smacznie spał. No Mordko czas na zemstę. Nie każdy lubi być budzony wcześnie.... 'Odrazu ożywiłem się i poszłem szybko po jakieś wiaderko. Napełniłem je wodą i wróciłem do pokoju. Po chwili cała zawartość wiadra znalazła się na moim smoku. Szczerbatek podskoczył aż pod sufit. - I co? Fajnie jest tak wyrywać kogoś ze snu? - zapytałem retorycznie. Szczerbatek walnął mnie ogonem w twarz - Serio? Mordka walnął mnie jeszcze raz. - Skończyłeś? - zapytałem z pretęsją. Szczerbo walnął mnie jeszcze raz w twarz ogonem i przytakną - Dziękuję! Nagle wylądowałem na ziemi. - Mówiłeś ,że skończyłeś! - powiedziałem z wyrzutem, Podniosłem się z ziemi i zeszłem na dół. Dałem Szczerbatkowi kosz pełen ryb. Gdy Mordka skończył swoje śniadanie ,wyszłem z nim na dwór i wybrałem się na poranny lot. Oddaliliśmy się od wyspy i zaczeliśmy robić różne triki. Nagle w naszym kierunku zaczeły lecieć bełty. Zwinnie omineliśmy prawie wszystkie ,ale niestety jedna nas złapała. Spadliśmy na jakiś statek. Zauważyłem tylko wandersmoka na żaglach , potem nastała ciemność. Perspektywa Stoicka Wszedłem do pokoju syna. - Czkawka wstawaj. - powiedziałem. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Ani żywej duszy. - Już ich nie ma? Dziwne.... Zeszłem na dół i zrobiłem na śniadanie smażonego dorsza. Tymczasem w Smoczej Akademi Perspektywa Astrid - No ,gdzie on jest! Nigdy się nie spuźniał - powiedziałam zirytowana. Odczekałam 5 sekund - Dobra idę po niego! Wskoczyłam na Wichurę i wyleciałam ze Smoczej Akademi. Wylądowałyśmy przed domem wodza. Zapukałam w drzwi ( A w co innego można zapukać??). Otworzył mi wódz. - Dzień dobry. Zastałam Czkawkę? - powiedziałam grzecznie. - Niestety od rana nie ma go w domu. - powiedział wódz. - Aha... To .... Życzę wodzu miłego dnia - powiedziałam wsiadając na Wichurę. - I wzajemnie Astrid - powiedział wódz i zamknął drzwi. Wróciłam do SA. - I co? - zapytał Śledzik. - W domu też go nie ma. - westchnełam. - Dobra zróbmy patrol wokół wyspy i tyle. Ok? - A nie lepiej go poszukać? Znasz Czkawkę napewno wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty. - powiedział Śledzik. - Masz rację. - powiedziałam - Śledzik ty na wschód , Bliźniaki -zachód , Smark - północ ,a ja - południe. Wszystko jasne? Jakieś pytania? Mieczyk podniósł rękę. (WT... Co to szkoła?). Westchnełam głośno i spojrzałam na Mieczyka. - Czemu ty się tak przejmujesz Czkawką? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Bo.... To nasz przyjaciel? - odpowedziałm na pytanie pytaniem. Wskoczyłam na Wichurkę i poleciałam w południowym kierunku. 2 godziny później. Wyądowałam na pobliskiej wyspie. Na plaży były zacumowane statki Berserków. - Gdy mamy Czkawkę , Stoick zrobi wszystko ,aby odzyskać swojego synusia - zaśmiał się Dagur. Nagle usłyszałam ryk Nocnej Furii. - Dajcie mu strzałką usypiającą. Po chwili ryki ucichły. - Wyruszajmy dalej! Dosyć tego odpoczynku! - krzyknął Dagur i wszedł na statek. Po chwili wszystkie 3 statki odpłyneły. Wskoczyłam na Wichurę i najszybciej jak mogłyśmy poleciałyśmy na Berk..... cz. 2 -Wyruszamy jutro rano. Im wcześniej tym większa szansa na powodzenie - powiedziałam - Ale ,że rano? Wiesz ,ja rano jeszcze śpię! - jęknął Mieczyk. Spojrzałam na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. - To znaczy RANO? A RANO! RANO TO JA CHĘTNIE WSTANĘ! - I to chciałam usłyszeć. - powiedziałam. Perspektywa Czkawki Podniosłem się z ziemi. '''Ten loch jakby coraz mniejszy się robi.... A może ja klaustrofobie mam? '''Oparłem się o ścianę.. Spojrzałem na swoją ranną rękę. Z rany ciekła krew. Usiadłem na ziemi. Pod chwili pojawił się Dagur. - Powiesz w końcu jak tresować smoki ,czy mam się odnieść do brutalnych środków? - zagroził Dagur. - To to nie były brutalne? Co jak co ,ale mamy chyba inne wyczucie poziomu brutalności. - powiedziałem. Dagur dał sygnał mimiczny jakiemuś strażnikowi ,który wyprowadził mnie z celi po raz enty.'To teraz chyba na tortury. - Odynie teraz to by mi się przydała Astrid. Albo Śledzik. Sączysmark? No już nawet bliźniaki mogą być! Tylko niech mnie ktoś z tego wariatkowa zabierze - szepnąłem do siebie. Po chwili znalazłem się w pokoju tortur. Strażnik wziął bat. Perspektywa Astrid Rano - Bogowie gdzie ten głupi Sączysmark? - zapytałam zirytowana. - Stęskniłaś się mała? - powiedział Smark - Udam ,że tego nie słyszałam. Lećmy! - rozkazałam. Wow. Fajnie jest tak sobie porozkazywać! 'Wskoczyłam na Wichurę i polecieliśmy w kierunku wyspy Berserków. Perspektywa Czawki Zacząłem powoli zamykać oczy. Wyszystko mnie boli ,pieczę itd. '''Tortury to coś do czego się nie przekonam. '''Zacząłem zasypiać. Po chwili znalazłem się w Krainie Snów. ''Młody mężczyzna przechadza się po wiosce. Każdy mówi do niego "Dzień dobry wodzu". Nagle podbiegła do niego jakaś blądynka. ''- smoki kompletnie zwariowały. Zamkneliśmy je w Smoczej Akademi - powiedziała blądynka.'' ''- Dzięki Astrid. - powiedział młody brunet. Wyglądał dziwinie znajomo. Młody wódz pobiegł do Smoczej Akademi. '' ''- Hakokieł spokój! - krzyknął Sączysmark. Hakokieł zatrzynał się.'' ''- Księżnisia co się dzieje?!? Uspokój się! - pisnął Śledzik. Sztukamięs zatrzymała się. Po chwili Wichura też się uspokojła.'' ''- O i patrz Astriś , na mój widok smoki się uspokojiły - powiedział młody brunet.'' ''- Bo jesteś taki brzydki - zaśmiał się Sączysmark.'' ''- Mówiłeś coś do mojego chłopaka? - powiedziała Astrid.'' ''- Astrid nie musisz. Sam bym sobie poradził - powiedział młody brunet do blądynki.'' ''- Tak ,tak ja też cię kocham - powiedziała Astrid i pocałowała młodego wodza.'' ''- Czkawka , Valka cię szuka! - powiedział Pyskacz.'' ''- O bogowie! - jęknął "Czkawka"'' ''- Co jest? - zapytała Astrid.'' ''- Powiedzmy ,że mamusia jest trochę MOCNO MOCNO nadopiekuńcza - jęknął młody wódz. - Odkąd ojciec nie żyje pewnie chciałaby wiedzeć co robie w danej sekundzie. Równie dobrze mógłbym siedzieć u niej w domu i jęczeć jak to się bardzo nudzę.'' Wszyscy obecni na arenie zaczeli się śmiać. ''- Dobra ja idę. Cześć - powiedziałem. Nagle rozległo się chrząknięcie. Młody wódz podszedł do blądynki i ją pocałował.'' ''- I tak lepiej. Pa Czkawka - powiedziała blądynka.'' Poderwałem się jak poparzony. - Ale sen. - szepnąłem. Nagle rozległ się wielki huk. Po chwili przed moją celą pojawiła się.... '''Astrid?!?!?! - No miło cię widzieć Czkawka - powiedziała Astrid. - Ta ja też się cieszę... że...że.... że cię widze - powiedziałem trochę nieśmiało. Astrid otworzyła celę i wybiegłem z niej. - A teraz po Szczerbatka. - To już załatwione. Czeka na ciebie. - powiedziała wesoło Astrid. Wybiegliśmy z lochów i zobaczyłem Mordkę. Wskoczyłem na niego i odlecieliśmy. Perspektywa Astrid. Czkawka jest jakiś zamyślony. - Czkawka? Co się dzieje? Jesteś jakiś zamyślony - powiedziałam. - Miałem dziwny sen ,ale to nie ważne. Opowiem kiedy indziej - odparł. - Trzymam cię za słowo - powiedziałam. Po niedługim czasie znaleźliśmy się na Berk. Wszyscy rozeszliśmy się do domów. Położyłam się do łóżka i zasnełam. 2. Perspektywa Czkawki. Powiesiłem swój kolejny rysunek na ścianie. Przedstawiał on mnie i moich przyjaciół. Nagle przez mój pokój przeleciała kulka z farbą i walneła w drzwi od niego. Bliźniaki... '''Podeszłem do okna. Nagle dostałem kulką z farbą w twarz. - Mieczyk spadamy! - krzykneła Szpadka. - Czkawka ,Astrid coś od ciebie chciała! -Pa! - krzyknął Mieczyk i wraz z siostrą uciekli. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka i zacząłem się cicho śmiać. - Oni się nigdy nie zmieniął co nie? - zapytałem smoka. Zeszedłem na dół i wyszedłem przez drzwi. Ruszyłem w kierunku domu Astrid. Po chwili znalazłem się pod jej domem. Zapukałem w drzwi. - Chwila! - krzykneła mAstrid. Słyszałem skoki i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. - Cześć! Wchodz. - Hej. Podobno chciałaś coś ode mnie. - powiedziałem i wszedłem do środka. - Wczoraj obiecałeś mi ,że opowiesz o swoim śnie! - powiedziała Astrid. '''O bogowie!!!!!!!!!! - Ale ja go już nie pamiętam - skłamałem. - Kłamiesz! - powiedziała głośno Astrid. AGRRR!!!!!!!!!!! - Nie opowiem ci i tyle! - odparłem. I zacząłem zbliżać się spowrotem do drzwi wyjściowych. A w tym wypadku wyjścia ewakuacyjnego..... - Obiecałeś ,a ty zawsze dotrzymujesz obietnic - powiedziała Astrid zirytowana. - No to tej nie dotrzymam.... Pa! - powiedziałem i wyszedłem. Perspektywa Astrid. Co to było? Nie ważne. Dobra to co by tu porobić. 'Powolnym krokiem ruszyłam na strych - skarbnice wspomnień i mojej przeszłości. Znalazłam tak skrzynie na której wieczku było napisane "Finn Hofferson". Wziełam głęboki wdech i zaniosłam skrzynkę do mojego pokoju. Otworzyłam ją. Na samym wieżchu lażała kartka zatytułowana " Dla Astrid".Zaczełam ją czytać. Najlepiej czytać od tąd przy tym ''Astrid wszystkie przezwiska ,które ci wymyśliłem nie wzieły się z nikąd :"Aniołek Ciemności" , " Skrzydlata wojowniczka" itd. One nie dotyczą się twoich umiejętności tylko tego kim jesteś. Jesteś wyjątkowa.A jeśli to czytasz to znaczy ,że już nie żyję. Na spodzie tej skrzyni jest kartka którą możesz przeczytać tylko pierwszej pełni wiosny. Nie przemiń okazji. Ja nie mogłem tego przeczycać ,bo są to runy dla mnie nie zrozumiałe ,ale myślę ,że ty je zrozumiesz. Przymaj przyjaciół blisko , bo bez znich nie przetrwasz. Wysztko co zrobisz będzie miało skutki w przyszłości. Bądz ostrożna i pamiętaj jesteś Hofferson ,a my się nie poddajemy.... Zaczełam wyjmować pospiesznie wszystkie rzeczy ze skrzyni i znalazłam kartkę. '''Pusta? A.... pierwsza pełnia wiosny..... czyli dzisiaj! Spojrzałam przez okno. JUŻ WIECZÓR!>?!!?!?!?!? Wybiegłam z domu i pobiegłam wraz z kartką nad klify. Usiadłam na ziemi i czakałam ,aż okrągły książyc wyjdzie zza horyzontu. Po długiej chwili księżyc był już wysoko na niebie. Podstawiłam kartkę pod promienie księżyca. Pojawił się napis : "Angel of Darkness".... 3. Let yesterday burn , and throw in a fire.... Perspektywa Czkawki Trzasnąłem drzwiami i wyszłem z domu. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i odlecieliśmy. Gdy byliśmy wysoko w chmurach zacząłem się drzeć. Położyłem się na grzbiecie Mordki i głośno westchnąłem. Zaczeła zbliżać się 24. Zasnąłem na Mordce. Obudziłem się na jakiejś wyspie. Spojrzałem na Mordkę bawiącego się z jakimś fioletowym Zębaczem. - Cześć Mordko - powiedziałem zaspanym głosem - Wiesz co Niech wczorajszy dzień spłonie i trafi do ognia - Wrauraua ? - warknął Szczerbatek. - To znaczy ,że nie mam zamiaru wracać na Berk ,przez dłuższy czas. - westchnąłem z ulgą - A teraz takie pytanko. Wiesz ,gdzie jesteśmy no nie? Szczerbatek pomachał głową twierdząco. Wstałem z ziemi i wraz z Mordką poszliśmy się rozejrzeć. Nagle Szczerbo zaczął gdzieś biedz. pogoniłem za nim. Po chili znalazłem się na wielkiej polanie pełnej.... - Nocne Furie - szepnąłem. Szczerbo wmieszał sie w tło. Zaśmiałem się cicho ,bo tak czy siak mogłem go rozróżnić. Nagle podszdł do mnie chyba najstarszy ze smoków ,prawdopodobnie alfa. Warczał na mnie ,ale jednak nie atakował. Podniosłem lekko ręce do góry. - Jestem nie uzbrojony. Uśmiechnąłem się jak debil ,bo to działa na wszystkich. Usiadłem powoli na ziemi po turecku. Nagle jakaś mała Nocna Furia wskoczyła mna mnie i zaczeła bawić się miom korzuchem. Alfa przestał na mnie warczeć. Wysunąłem rękę w jego kierunku. Od razu przystawił głowe do mojej dłoni. Nagle z nikąd spadł Szczerbatek i przygniótł mnie. - Szczerbatek! Złaź ze mnie gadzie jeden. - powiedziałem. Szczerbatek zaczął coś warczeć i nagle podbiegła do nas samica Nocnej Furi i zaczeła "krzyczeć" na Szczerbatka. Śmiałem się z tej sytuacji. Nagle samica spojrzała na mnie ,a ja automatycznie podniosłem ręce do góry i przestałem się śmiać. - To twoja matka? - zapytałem Szczerbatka, a on pomachał tylko głową na TAK. Po chwili matka Szczerbatka zaczeła się "przytulać" do afly. Smoki zaczeły warczeć coś między sobą. Nagle jakiś smok o czerwonych oczach rzucił się na mnie i przygwoździł do ziemi. Zaczął szykować pocisk. Szczerbatek strzelił w tego czerwonookiego plazmą. Zaczeli na siebie warczeć. - Coś jak ja i Smark - powiedziałem do siebie. Nagle Mama Szczerbatka zaczeła mnie gdzieś pchać. Po chwili znalazłem się w jakiejś jaskini. Był tam chudy mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku ,tak mniej więcej w wieku Pleśniaka ,czyli około...... 5 milionów lat? - Ahh... Czekałem tu na ciebie - powiedział cichym głosem starzec. - Na mnie? - zdziwiłem się. - Nie na twoją skarpetkę! - powiedział i walnął mnie kijem w głowę. - Au! - jęknąłem. - Siadaj , nie mamy za wiele czasu. -rzekł mężczyzna. - Jak to nie mamy? Co się dzieje o co tu chodzi?!?! - zapytałem lekko przerażony. - Zamknij się im więcej nażekasz tym więcej tracisz. A do nauki masz dużo. - rzekł starzec - Nazywam się Monorel. I jestem pierwszym władcą smoków. Tak jak ty dążyłem do pokoju tych dwóch światów ,lecz nie powiodło mi się. Ale ty! Ci się to udało. Ty musisz zjednoczyć te światy. Musi ci jednak towarzyszyć Kompania Życia. Musisz znaleźć 5 osób: Anioła Ciemności , Bliźniaki Zniszczenia (xD) , Wielkiego Znawcę i Wojownika Śmierci. - Czekaj bo nie rozumiem. Jestem Władcą Smoków - tyle to ja wiem. Czesto mnie tak nazywają. Ale Kompania Życia? Ale dobra uznajmy hipotetycznie ,że się zgadzam na takie coś ,ale wszystko ciągnie za sobą skutki. Dawaj - powiedziałem. - Musiałbyś zostać tu minimun na 2 tygodnie ,abym mógł cię nauczyć wszystkiego co będzie ci potrzebne - rzekł Monorel. - 2 tygodznie? 14 dni zdala od Berk? Wchodzę! - powiedziałem entuzjastycznie, Monorel spojrzał na mnie dziwnie ,ale po chwili uśmiechnął się. - Lekcje zaczniemy jutro. Znajdz sobie jakieś miejsce do przenocowania. - rzekł starzec. Wyszedłem z jaskini i podeszłem do Szczerbatka ,który stał przed jaskinią. - Wygląda na to ,że na trochę tu zostaniemy - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Mordka zaczął skakać wokół mnie ,a następnie pobiegł do swojej rodziny. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. 4. Lekcje czas zacząć Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się w jaskini. Wstałem i przeciąłem się. Wyszedłem z jaskini i ruszyłem do swojego nauczyciela. - Śpioch z ciebie. Będzie trzeba coś z tym zrobić. - powiedział Monorel. - Nie to tylko dziś ,ja ogólnikowo wstaje 2-4 ,a zasypiam okło północy. - odpowiedziałem. - Niech ci będzie. Siadaj czas zacząć lekcje - rzekł 5 godzin później. - Koniec lekcji. Niesamowicie szybko się uczysz. Jeśli będziesz nadal szedł tym tempem to do końca tygodnia ukończysz trening na 6 - rzekł Monorel. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Szczerbatek! - zawołałem smoka. - Co? - ''zapytał Szczerbo. - Mleko. Idziemy polatać? - zapytałem. - ''Jasne! - ''krzyknął radośnie Szczerbatek. Wsiadłem na niego i wylecieliśmy z jaskini Monorela. Ladaliśmy tak z 4 godziny. Zaczeła zbliżać się 15. - Też cię ściska w brzuchu? - zapytałem Mordkę - ''Miałem nadzieję ,że to powiesz! - ''k''rzyknał radośnie Szczerbatek i popędził na wyspę Nocnych Furii. ''Wylądowaliśmy. Smoki właśnie zaczynały posiłek. Smoki zaczeły praktycznie atakować stos ryb. Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie uśmiechnięty. Wypluł ryby na ziemię. - Dzięki... - powiedziałem z obrzydzeniem. - ''To ,albo nic. - ''powiedział Szczerbo. Zebrałem kilka patyków i ułożyłem w stosik. - Możesz... - zacząlem i po chwili stosik palił się. Nabiłem rybę na kijek i zacząłem smażyć jedzenie. Podeszła do nas jakaś młoda Nocna Furia. - ''Cześć Kifo - ''powiedział Szczerbatek. - ''Co on robi? Marnuje dobrego dorsza - ''zdzwiła się Kifo. - Smażę rybę. My ludzie nie lubimy surowych ryb - powiedziałem - ''Czemu mówisz o sobie w liczbie mnogiej? Widziałem jak Pyskacz zjada surowego śledzia ze smakiem - ''zaprzeczył Szczerbatek. - Ale Pyskacz to Pyskacz! - zaśmiałem się. - ''KIFO! Tu jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałam. Mama od zmysłów odchodzi ! - ''powiedziała głośno Kalahuna ,którą miałem okazję poznać wcześniej - Cześć Szczerbatek. Czkawka. Przepraszam za siostrę kompletnie nie mogę jej upilnować ''- ''Nic się nie stało - odparłem. Kifo i Kalahuna poszły sobie. - ''Czkawka ,a masz jakiś pomysł z tą Kompanią Życia? - ''zapytał Szczerbatek. - Dam sę rękę uciąć ,że Bliźniaki Zniszczenia to Mieczyk i Szpadka - odpowiedziałem jedząc dorsza. - ''A reszta? Jeszcze 4 osoby do odchaczenia. - ''jęknął Szczebo. - Czemu Kibacho tak się na mnie gapi ? - zapytałem Mordkę. - Twój dziadek zabił jego rodziców. Obserwował często Berk. Zawsze jak wychodziłem w nocy to po to ,aby go wypędzić. - odparł Szczerbatek. Podszedł do nas Alfa - ''Szczerbatek chodz na chwilę ze mną - rzekł Alfeus. - ''Tak tato. Czkawka MOJE ryby! - ''powiedział Szczerbo. Zaśmiałem się. cz. 2 Perspektywa Szczerbatka - ''Co się dzieje? - ''zapytałem ojca. - '' Na wyspie jest człowiek. Masz się go pozbyć zanim strażnicy zrobią to pierwsi - ''odparł ojciec. Przytaknąłem mi pobiegłem do Czkawki Perspektywa Czkawki. - ''Człowiek na wyspie. - ''powiedział cicho Mordka. Wsiadłem na niego i Szczerbatek popędził na plaże. Zatrzymaliśmy się na skraju lasu. Zaczeliśmy przypatrywać się postaci. - Astrid? - zdziwiłem się. Wyskoczyłem zza drzewa podbiegłem do niej. - Astrid musisz już lecieć z stąd! Szybko! - Co ? Ale... Czkawka?! Co się dzieje? - zaczeła przepytywać mnie Astrid. - Wytłumaczę ci kiedy indziej - powiedziałem. - NIE . Czkawka nigdzie nie lecę! Masz mi wytłumaczyć co tu się dzieje. - powiedziała stanowczo Astrid. Stanąłem blisko Astrid. Bardzo blisko. - Proszę Astrid. Wracaj z Wichurą na Berk. Zrób to dla mnie - powiedziałem szeptem. Perspektywa Astrid. - Nie Czkawa. Wytłumacz mi co się...... - zaczełam ,ale nie dokończyłam ,bo Czkawka zrobił coś niespodziewanego. '''Pocałował mnie!!!!!!!! '''Odwzajemniłam pocałunek. Nagle rozległ się ryk Nocnej Furii. Czkawka szybko się ode mnie odsunął. - Astrid , teraz na poważnie musisz z stąd lecieć i to szybko - powiedział błagalnie Czkawka. - Dobrze - powiedziałam cicho. Wsiadłam na Wichurę i odleciałam w kierunku Berk. Perspektywa Szczerbatka '''Znalazł se moment na wyznawaanie uczuć! '''Podeszłem do Czkwaki. - ''I? - ''zapytałem. - I co? - zapytał zdziwiony Czkawka. -''Ale ty niekumaty. Dobra wracajmy do stada - ''odparłem. Ruszyliśmy na polanę na której było stado. Czkawka poszedł do swojej jaskini ,a ja położyłem się obok rodziny. Zasnąłem 5. Perspektywa Czkawki Wyszłem z mojej jaskini i ruszyłem do Monorela. - Dzień dobry - powiedziałem grzecznie. - Chodz czas na kolejną lekcję - powiedział Monorel. Wyszliśmy z jego jaskini. Nocne furie rozgrzewały jakieś pasmo węgla... - Eee.... Metalowa noga! - uppomniałem Monorela. - Nic się jej nie stanie ,nawet nie będzie ciepła. ?A teraz zdejmuj tego swojego buta. Za chwilę mam cię widzieć na końcu tego pasma - powiedział Monorel. Zdjąłem but i postawiłem stopę na rozżarzonym węglu. '''Mózg jest silniejszy niż ciało. Nie pozwól bólowi zawładnąć twoim ciałem. '''Z tymi myślami dotarłem już do połowy. Szłem powolnym krokiem. Po chwili znalazłem się na końcu pasma gorącego węgla. Pisnąłem cicho. Szczerbatek przyniusł ojego buta ,nałożyłem go. Dotknąłem swojej protezy która tak jak mówił Monorel nawet nie była letnia. - Co teraz? - zapytałem..... 2 tygodnie później. Monorel zakaszlał - Monorelu co się dzieje? Jesteś chory? - zapytałem swojego nauczyciela. Starzec usiadł na pniu. - Nie chory tylko stary - powiedział Monorel przez kaszel. - Dla mnie to już koniec przygody ,ale dla ciebie dopiero początek. Pamiętaj.... musisz.... znaleść..... Kompanie Życia. Monorel umarł i to na moich oczach. Wyszedłem z jaskini zmarłego. - ''Czkawka? Co się dzieje? - '' zapytała matka Szczerbatka - Vijana. - Monorel..... Nie żyje- powiedziałem cicho. Vijana zaryczała głośno oddając w ten sposób hołd Monorelowi. Po chwili wszystkie smoki ryczały w geście żałoby. - SZCZERBATEK! - ''Co? - ''zapytał Mordka. - Trzeba znaleść Kompanie Życia. pomścimy Monorela - powiedziałem stanowczo - Wracamy na Berk! Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i odlecieliśmy. - Tylko ty Mordko wiesz ,jak wrócić na Berk. Kieruj. - powiedziałem. Szczerbatek przyśpieszył i leciał swoją maxymalną prędkońcią. - ''Ej Czkawka , wszystko będzie dobrze - ''powiedział Szczerbatek. Po godzinie lub 3 znaleźliśmy się na Berk. Wylądowałem w centrum wioski. - Czkawka! - krzykneła Astrid biegnąca w moim kierunku. As przytuliła mnie. Szybko odsuneła się ode mnie. Nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi ruszyłem do swojego domu. Weszłem do środka. Ojciec siedział w fotelu. Gdy mnie zobaczył. podniósł się. Podszedł do mnie i przytulił się. - Dobra koniec tych czułości. - powiedziałem i delikatnie odepchnąłem od siebie ojca. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Zacząłem zbierać potrzebne ,żeczy takie jak : Dzienniki , mapy , ołówki ,szytlet i trochę jedzenia. cz 2. - Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach